


That Horrible Noise

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindscapes, Mpreg, Out of Character, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo's inner hollow starts driving Ichigo off the deep end, Zangetsu decides that a Zanpakuto's gotta do what a Zanpakuto's gotta do. The consequences, however, were not something that he could have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Situation as it Stands

**That Horrible Noise**

_by_

Exaltation of the Gryphon

 

 

 

 

 

 **Warnings** for: strongly implied slash, objects used   
for sexual penetration and implied mpreg.  
Please, no flamers.

 

10/9/13

 

**I Can't Take that Horrible Noise Anymore!**

Ichigo's eye twitched and he longed to drown out that awful moaning. But he had found nothing that would work. Loud music couldn't, talking to other people couldn't (although it altered the things that the voice was moaning about), not earplugs and not even running as fast as he could.

It was because the voice was coming from inside his head. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say it was coming from his soul. Really though, that sounded more delusional than saying it was in his head, although another shinigami might understand if he claimed it was his Zanpakuto. But it wasn't his Zanpakuto. It was his hollow.

It let out a particularly drawn out groan and then lay quietly panting. Thank god; it would be quiet for a little while now.

He leaned back at his desk. He had never really appreciated the quiet before now. He couldn't fathom why. Likely however it was because he'd never had to listen to a lusty hollow masturbate for several days straight before. It was awful. Ichigo was not attracted to the creature in the slightest and listening to it going on and on, day in and day out was incredibly annoying. And there was nothing he could do to get it to shut up.

________________________________________

 

The very first thing he had tried was going in there to fight his doppelganger. It had been disturbing that his pale reflection had been hard the entire fight. During a moment when they had locked blades it shifted in a way that he couldn't follow until it was pressing its prick up against him. It had taken his brain a few moments to register the fact that his hollow was attempting to rut against his side before he flung his awareness back out into the real world.  
He had fled. It was embarrassing but what else could he have done?

He shivered in disgust.

 

His next step had been to deliberately attempt to manipulate his own emotions. Thanks to Zangetsu, he had learned that his emotions altered the weather in his soul. So first he tried to think of things that made him sad. He was eventually interrupted by Zangetsu. He concentrated and sent his mind inwards to speak face to face with his Zanpakuto.

They stood together on the side of a skyscraper in the cold downpour, trying not to listen to the distant moans of a horny hollow.

Zangetsu repeated his question, "Ichigo, what is wrong?"

He relaxed and the sky lightened some. "I'm trying to give the hollow a cold shower. Somehow, I don't think it's having the effects that I'm looking for." A strange squeaking was coming from the hollow's direction in between moans.

Zangetsu looked towards the hollow and visibly twitched. "No, I don't think it is either."

"Do I want to know what it is doing?"

Zangetsu looked at him.

Slowly he walked over and looked for himself. He gaped for a moment. The hollow was using the rain as a lubricant- rubbing its prick against a window while shoving the hilt of his sword inside himself.

"Is he gay, old man?"

"It seems so."

________________________________________

 

He had his next opportunity to manipulate his emotions a few days later.

This time he chose to try to focus on how happy he was. It was a day that his father had taken off from work to spend time with his family at a park. Isshin had been chasing the girls around and Yuzu had managed to whack him, forcing him to stop. It was actually rather funny and he found himself smiling. The whole morning had been very relaxing as a couple of other shinigami were in town to hunt hollows for the next few days.

On the way back home, he tried to tell some jokes. They were not very good ones but his sisters were both in a good enough mood to laugh for him.

Up in his room he took a moment to evaluate the hollow's sounds. They were unusually soft and quiet. "Zangetsu." He called discretely.

"Ichigo?"

"What is going on with the hollow?" He heard Zangetsu sigh before a flap of fabric indicated his sword was moving.

"It appears the hollow is nearly asleep. He is continuing his normal activities but is not trying to rush himself."

"So, would you say that is a positive effect or not?"

"Positive. He is much quieter than he has been. I also enjoy this weather."  
"Zangetsu…" Ichigo didn't really know what to say. He knew that he had control over the weather to some degree, exactly the same he had over his emotions. He also knew that the likelihood that his partner would be able to enjoy weather like this was fairly rare.

"It is alright, Ichigo. Today has been a rare day for all of us in the best of ways. Relax for now and do not worry."

________________________________________

 

A few days later he allowed his anger to overwhelm him.

It had been a very bad day. Early in the morning one of his instructors had called him out for cheating. While he had been able to convince the principle of his integrity the day had been spoiled. After school another group of students had stopped him, one that he had fought before.

They attempted to bait him and he had ignored them until a particularly daring boy tried to hit him from behind with his backpack. He felt his simmering anger overflow and let it. He rained righteous anger down on the group till several lay groaning on the ground and a couple had fled. He looked the last standing boy in the eyes. "Are you going to do anything?"

"No." The idiot was quivering in fear. He snorted and left.

"Zangetsu?"

"Do not do that again, Ichigo."

"What's going on?"

"The hollow has become particularly lusty. The windstorm caused me to loose my footing when I was tackled and he molested me vigorously before I escaped him."

"Erg, I feel sorry for you."

"Yes. Do not do this again."

"Right."

________________________________________

 

Another couple days passed by and he was standing next to Zangetsu again on one of the many skyscrapers that populated his inner world.

"I'm out of ideas, old man. I can't think of anything I can do to get him to shut up."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Perhaps if you were to find someone to have intercourse with it might subdue his desires for a time."

"What! Why would that do anything?"

"His instinctive nature ensures that he is affected strongly by your desires, especially the suppressed ones."

"You have a point. Still, sex seems unlikely right now."

"You are surrounded by lovely women."

Ichigo took a moment to consider the girls and women that he was somewhat close to before replying, "True but there are problems with each.”

He held up one finger. “Orihime is very beautiful but she would not be a no-strings attached kind of partner. Actually none of them would be, but her especially. She cares too much for me and while she makes a good friend I don't think I could take her wild imagination and carefree personality in large doses.”

He lifts a second finger. “Tatsuki could have been a possibility. She is a beautiful and dangerous martial artist and her competitive nature might make her a good partner. We'd drive each other to become stronger- even more than we did in the past. Still, it probably would never work because as Orihime’s best friend and self-designated protector, she is fully aware of Orihime’s crush on me and would never do anything that would hurt Orihime.”

He considers for a moment and continues,”Of course I can include some of the dead too, odd as that might sound, it needs to be kept in mind that there would be a little traveling difficulties there… And all three of them are considerably older than me for all that they don't act it.”

He shrugs and sticks out a third finger. “Rukia is pretty enough and reasonably strong. But her Chappy the Rabbit obsession and her tendency to hit me is a major no. I'm also pretty sure that Rukia is not attracted to me in the slightest and she comes along with a very protective older brother and best friend. Bayakua would have my balls for a keychain ring if I even kissed her before marriage and I'm sure that Renji is actually trying to take things beyond best friend level anyway.”

He blinks and unfolds his pinky. “I suppose that Nel Tu was fond of me for the few hours we had met in Hueco Mundo. Still, I can't fathom Nel being interested- I have no idea what she would look for in a partner or what her attitude towards sex is. And there are some major no’s about her. First, she is a hollow. Secondly, even if she was a gorgeous, dangerous woman before she was attacked she spends most of her time as a child now which is a very big no.”

He sticks his thumb out and concludes, “And Yoruichi is mostly a flirt, I think. If she was interested, I'd probably end up just another notch on her belt."

"You want someone strong enough to stand beside you as an equal, not someone who will depend on you to make them happy." Zangetsu reflects.

Ichigo nods. "Yeah, so right now my prospects are not good. Got any other ideas?"

 

Zangetsu shifts and the edges of his cloak flare and flutter due to his inner indecision. He is thankful his shinigami has not yet learned all of his tells. Should he tell his master his thoughts? He’s not really sure if he would even be willing to do what is required yet. So no, he will wait for Ichigo to think of it.

Ichigo is thinking. He's pretty sure that sex is the only thing that can shut up the hollow. He wonders about female hollows for a second but he is not interested in letting the hollow have control of his body in order to have sex. He certainly wasn't going to ask his female friends for assistance and he wasn't interested in asking for advice on this from his father Isshin or his sort-of-trainer slash mentor Urahara either.

His brain takes a running leap off the edge of sense and leaves him with a radical thought. Either he or Zangetsu would have to have sex with the hollow in order to get it to shut up. He is stunned for a moment by this conclusion.

"Zangetsu, umm." He pauses, how was he going to ask Zangetsu if he was gay or willing to have sex with the hollow?

Zangetsu does not interrupt the teenager's thoughts. His master would get there when he got there and he was not going to be the one to offer that idea. Especially since the hollow was made from a portion of Ichigo's soul and only Ichigo had the right to decide if and who was going to have sex with it.

Ichigo cannot figure out a tactful way to say it and decides to forge ahead anyway. It's not like Zangetsu would think less of him for something as ridiculous as this.

"Zangetsu, would you be willing to fuck the hollow?"

Zangetsu winced inwardly. That was even blunter than he was expecting. His silence made Ichigo nervous.

"I think the only way to get the hollow to shut up is to give it what it wants…" Left unsaid but not unnoticed was '…and I really don't want to be the one to do it.'

"In the interests of getting the hollow to stop being so loud I see no other option." He pauses, wondering if his master recalls a rather vital portion of information. If so, it might almost be flattering, aside from the fact there was simply no one else available. Yet perhaps, even considering that, it still meant that his master trusted him over anyone else.

"You do understand however, that the hollow is a part of your soul?"

Ichigo shivered. "I remember."

"Very well then, Ichigo. Tonight I shall proceed to quiet the hollow."

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, Zangetsu." He fled his inner world in favor of homework.

________________________________________

 

Three months later…

Ichigo stretches after freeing himself from his body. He'd been feeling odd lately- a little bit like he had felt while wearing a reiryoku suppressor during training- stuffed and slow.  
Huh, was his hakama tighter than usual?

"Kon." The artificial soul in his body turned. His body didn't look like it had gained any weight.

"Yeah?" The mod soul stops suddenly and stares. "You're getting fat!"

Ichigo presses a hand against his abdomen. It remained firm under his pressing. "It doesn't feel like fat… And how would my soul get fat if my body wasn't?"

The mod soul snorts, "How would I know, fatty?"

________________________________________

 

He goes to Isshin. "Old man, something's going on and I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Masaki, our beautiful son is coming to me with his problems. Isn't it wonderful that he trusts me again?" Isshin wails happily to his wife's portrait.

Ichigo snarls and whacks him with the wrapped Zangetsu. "Idiot, I am serious."

"Ah, Ichigo," He sniffs while clutching his head, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Somehow my soul form has put on weight that my body isn't showing."

"Huh. I don't think I've ever heard of that before. You haven't been eating anything strange or eating while out of your body, have you?"

"Not that I can recall."

"We're going to have to go to Urahara's; he has equipment that is effective on souls there."

________________________________________

 

At Urahara's Shoten:

"What!"

"Masaki! I am going to be a grandfather! Why hasn't Ichigo introduced me to my future son-in-law?"

Ichigo flees the shop and returns to his house. Clearly, he needs to have a word with Zangetsu.

________________________________________

 

Inside Ichigo's soul:  
"Zan- Get- Su!" A furious shout is heard over the crash of thunder and roaring winds.  
The hollow yawns contentedly from where it lays naked on a skyscraper observing the fight. Oddly enough, it doesn't feel like fighting right now. Perhaps it is due to the offspring that rests inside its visibly distended abdomen.  
Zangetsu, on the other hand, is far from peace as he flees the enraged, pregnant Ichigo who appears intent on castrating his sword's humanoid form with the sword's own blade.  
________________________________________


	2. Moon's Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zangetsu considers, plots, regrets and finally gets around to doing something.

Written and edited on December 13th to 14th, 2013.

 

**That Horrible Noise – Zangetsu's Reflections**

Zangetsu stared into the blue sky. A warm breeze filtered through his cloak and warmed his skin. He considered what these particular weather conditions meant. Many times breezes were just random phenomenon in his master's soul. They had no particular emotional meaning unless they were part of a storm system. Then, they sometimes represented particular grievances and thoughts of what was angering him.

The blue sky though… That was a rare phenomenon indicating a relaxed mind. The warm breeze- was it trust? He might belong to his master and dwell within his soul but even he could misunderstand his master's moods sometimes. As his master spent more time with him he believed he was learning more, however, and he was rather sure that the warm day his master's soul was displaying indicated that he believed that Zangetsu could help him. That he trusted Zangetsu enough not to be concerned any longer.

It was a heady thought and he was filled with warmth himself. He resolved to do his best for his master, even in this task. He began to mentally prepare himself for the situation he would be confronting shortly.

It was a situation he was rather unprepared for. He, as a Zanpakuto, had a certain amount of information about his own self and information on Zanpakuto in general. As his master grew more powerful Zangetsu would come up with new ideas about how they might grow even stronger, based partly on the general information he had, what his master learned about other Zanpakuto, and his own deep mediations on various subjects. However, his knowledge was limited to this sort of information and the things that his master learned. His master was a very intelligent teenager and aware of sex. However, he had little practical experience with females and almost no knowledge on sex with other males. Zangetsu would largely be on his own in deciding just how he was going to go about having sex with the splintered portion of his master's soul.

Zangetsu knew that males could be badly injured if unprepared, just like a woman if she preferred anal. However, he had seen the hollow taking care of that several times. Perhaps the hollow benefited from his master's instincts in this regard- with an instinctive knowledge on sex it likely knew more. He would likely have to ask the hollow how to proceed. It was a galling thought, but he was not interested in hurting his master. Even if this part of his master was a twisted, nearly separate entity the hollow was still part of his master and looked it. He would allow the hollow to guide his actions in this to avoid doing him harm.

He drew himself from his thoughts as the light faded. His master was falling asleep, and on a day like today, one with clear skies, that meant a spectacular sunset. The peculiar state between wakefulness and sleep produced beautiful colors in his master's soul and he enjoyed watching his master descend to sleep.

There was no sun exactly so the sunset was all around him. There was, however, a moon in this sideways world. As the general light of his master's mind faded Zangetsu became aware of the silvery light emanating from his own form.

His master thought the hollow was his reflection. It was not. Ichigo was the sun and the driving source of life (or at least the weather) in this landscape and Zangetsu was the moon. He was his master's mirror, reflecting his light beyond the places that Ichigo could usually shine. He was his master's medium to express his power and as a mirror he distorted it. He was made to reflect the sun and was nearly always dependent on its power. But tonight he would not be. Tonight the moon would eclipse the sun. His master, his sun, had not merely given permission, but had even asked him to. He allowed himself a full body shiver and watched his light dance across the windows of his master's mind. His elevated position on a flagpole allowed the light to spread farther and his master subconsciously relaxed as the silver light told him that he was not alone in the night of his soul. Zangetsu relaxed when another breeze warmed him and stepped lightly from his pole to the glass surface of the building, light spreading under each footstep like ripples.

It was time. He felt his anticipation rising. He had a course of action now and he had no fears towards his own performance. The hollow would not refuse him.

He flash-stepped across the dark glass of the buildings towards the hollow and silver light gleamed reflected all around him on the glass. He could hear it now, over the sounds of his cloak flapping, his steady breaths, it was there- the hollow's lusty gasps. He slowed. He did not have any intention of looking rushed.

His master's hollow was only slightly better at sensing the presence of others at the best of times. Now, utterly distracted by his untamable lust it did not notice him until he stood nearly over it. He had approached it from the side and it cackled hoarsely when it saw him. The pale version of his master arched his back, feet and shoulders taking the weight as he displayed himself. The hollow did not expect aid in its present state and when it spoke, exhaustion and hopelessness were present in the two toned voice.

"Like… what you see, Zangetsu?" He panted.

Zangetsu had not noticed how tired the creature was. He had spent more time finding locations away from the sentient soul splinter than monitoring its condition as he usually would. He felt disappointed in himself. It was his duty to protect his master and in his disgust with the hollow's display had neglected this twisted part of his master.

He knelt beside it and it twisted away laboriously. He reached out and griped a shoulder. It looked up at him and gave up, gold eyes utterly worn. He could see bags under its eyes and where the skin was not flushed with lust it was grey with exhaustion. He lifted the young male's upper body into his arms and ran a hand through the long hair it was so proud of. It was limp with grease and wet with sweat. The hollow's head lolled against his shoulder.

"Zangetsu?" The hollow was confused. Where was the scorn he saw so often in the sword's eyes? His eyes widened in shock as Zangetsu kissed him. It was dry and inexperienced but what in the world was going on!? He pushed himself away, falling back onto the ground- too tired to hold himself up. "I don't want your pity, Zangetsu. I'm not going to be a pity fuck." He hissed.

"I do not pity you, Ichigo."

"Why do you call me that name? I don't have a name- that one is His." The hollow was confused and channeled it into anger. The emotion collapsed quickly. He just didn't have the energy for maintaining anger.

"You are part of him and he knows it. It is your name too. You might not get to use it much, you might not like it, but tonight you will not claim to have no name." Zangetsu picked up the exhausted part of his master's soul again.

No wonder his master had been trying to find some way to fix this. He might only have noticed the aggravating moaning consciously but his soul must have felt this part of itself wearing into exhaustion. His drive towards self preservation, often neglected, must have started spurring his master into trying to fix himself. And Zangetsu was here now. His master trusted him to take care of this.

"It is not pity I feel towards you. Never pity." Zangetsu murmured before kissing the white lips again. He stroked the pale skin from shoulder to hip and gripped him there. The hollow gasped as his intentions were made very clear.

"What then?" Desperate eyes searched his face for an answer.

"Tonight, I shall eclipse the sun, Ichigo. Will you let me?" He smoothed the skin under his thumb as he ignored the question.

"Riddles?" He snarled weakly.

Perhaps the hollow was too tired for metaphors. "I will have sex with you tonight if you are willing."  
A weak hand rose to grip the opening of his cloak, twisting it slightly. The hollow was scowling; the mad grin that often graced his face gone as he tried to determine Zangetsu's sincerity. He cradled the man, offering only his resolution and seriousness.

The hollow relaxed and tugged at the cloak. "You'll need to take this off then." It grinned as he set the hollow down and began to take off his cloak. The cloak collapsed into a massive black shadow on the ground as he dropped it and revealed his luminescent body to the hollow's eager eyes.  
"Commando, Zangetsu?" It cackled from where it laid, a blue tongue licking its lips as it focused on his genitals.

His face softened and he responded gently, hoping to dispel the hollow's rising nervousness. "What else, Ichigo? You have no problems going around entirely nude in here."

It snorted and made an abortive gesture in his direction. It wanted to reach out but didn't want to suggest weakness. He easily lifted the hollow. He looked down at it before gently laying it down on his cloak, the black fabric almost undoubtedly the most comfortable thing the pale, lonely resident of this world of concrete and glass had ever felt. He lay down facing the man, reaching out to touch the hollow. It eyed him apprehensively before boldly reaching out to touch him in return.  
They spent some time exploring the other's body with hands and lips before the hollow clasped Zangetsu's member. Zangetsu waited for the hollow to act. It stared at the flesh it held. It swallowed and met his eyes.

"I… need. I can't wait anymore. Please," It begged softly, ashamed.

Zangetsu took his chin in hand and forced the other to look him in the eye. "I'll never hold this against you, Ichigo. I'll never use this to hurt you. Do not be ashamed."

It glanced away and nodded. Its eyes returned to his and he rose to crouch above the tired man. Gold eyes stared at him defiantly as the hollow spread its legs to hold him. He let it. If the hollow wished to guide him, he would obey tonight.

Let the eclipse begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm… Well that spun into a completely different direction than I was planning. I hadn't originally intended for the hollow to need help like that- it was originally just going to be rather loud and a bit annoying. I do like this idea better though, for sure. 
> 
> And the Zangetsu is the moon to Ichigo's sun really came from out of nowhere. I think I just wanted him to glow in the dark. It's funny.
> 
> I have a few ideas on a reaction chapter- one where a few different people find out Ichigo is pregnant while Ichigo tries to conceal the fact that it was Zangetsu that did the deed. But right now it is only a few ideas and I would appreciate a few more if anyone has some thoughts on specific character's reactions. (I will give credit for ideas...)


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What repeatedly chasing people with swords really means, according to a particular distorted personification of a young man's instincts.
> 
> Short, silly and rather crude.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a non-explicit slash fanfiction with a side of MPreg. If you really do not like that, do not read. You have been duly warned.

1/17/13

 

“Ichigo!” Zangetsu shouted.  
“Zan-get-su!” Ichigo screamed back.

Zangetsu glanced back at his master. Was he gaining? His foot slammed against a wall and he jumped to the side. He could hear Ichigo’s furious pants behind him and the swift clatter of his feet on the glass. He suspected that his master would not be able to catch him before wearing out. His master had little understanding of the power that he could wield within his own soul-scape after all. Still, that was not the best outcome as his master would chase him until he passed out from exhaustion, thereby preventing Zangetsu the chance to explain what exactly was happening to his master and more importantly… That it really wasn’t his fault. 

How would he have guessed that the Hollow-like portion of his master’s soul was fertile in the manner of a female? Ichigo was very much a male and the Hollow was a portion of his master. How was it that it could have any abilities that his master did not? Anything that his Hollow could do, Ichigo would eventually be able to learn. He chanced another look back at his master as ran. It would take Ichigo much longer to learn though.

The Hollow had very little to do within Ichigo’s soul. He could sleep. He could bug Zangetsu or Ichigo but this usually just led to him getting ignored. He could also learn.

Zangetsu could not help but be drawn to the Hollow when he practiced. He was his master’s sword after all. He was to be wielded and he would like for at least part of his master to learn how to fight to the best of his ability. So he would spar with the Hollow and offer ideas for possible techniques that he had thought up. Admittedly less than half of his ideas actually worked and only about half of those were practical but that is why trying them with the Hollow was much better than offering them to his master straight away. Especially since his master usually did not think to speak to him or listen save for in a fight. He was not looking forward to being forced to offer his master a half baked idea in a life or death situation.

Anyway, it would take Ichigo longer to learn these techniques than his Hollow because his master had many other concerns to deal with such as his family, his friends, his education and purifying actual Hollows in the real world. His poor master simply did not have the time to concentrate on learning how to fight better with all of these other things on his plate. Still, every now and then his master would pull out a technique that Zangetsu had been working on with the Hollow. It was often imperfect from lack of practice but it did show that training part of his master’s soul had an effect on the rest.

He blinked and stumbled slightly when he spotted a perverted sign held up by the Hollow. What in the world? It looked like a pair of running stick figures and the one following had an erection. He was rather disturbed. His blade looked nothing like a penis! Nor was Ichigo aroused… Or rather, not aroused in that particular sense of the word. He heard Ichigo roar behind him. Had he seen the Hollow’s sign? He saw his master change targets out of the corner of his eye and slowed, wary of a possible trick. But no – his pregnant master was now chasing his naked doppelganger in circles as he shot little energy blasts at the sign.

Excellent. A flagpole sprouted under his feet and hoisted him to a suitable height. He happily watched as Ichigo cursed and chased the Hollow. Ichigo had really needed to give that part of his soul some one on one attention. He blinked again as the Hollow cackled delightedly, whipped a white sword from nowhere and then spun around to smack Ichigo’s rear with the flat. Did it really just joke about Ichigo chasing him around ‘all aroused” and all?

Yes, he reflected, yes it did. He considered the sign the Hollow was still waving about one-handed. Was he really saying that he thought that chasing someone with a sword implied sexual desires? What did that say about the Eleventh Division in Soul Society then? They had made chasing Ichigo (and fighting him) into an actual game complete with points and prizes. They often did it with swords out and waving too. He shuddered as he suddenly imagined them with their little swords out and waving instead. Bad thought, bad thought he mentally scolded himself.

Gah, why did the Hollow have to imply such perverted things all the time? Why?

\----------------------------------------------

Revision for posting on AOS:  
Thank you, Kilyen, for your review. I really appreciate your comment! I'm delighted that people are bookmarking and leaving kudos too but as always, actual feedback means far more to a writer.

I did say that I planned on moving directly into other character’s reactions but this particular bit decided it needed to be written too. I am also still thinking about which characters to include and possible reactions. I need to know… Is Orihime likely to cry or would she suddenly go into a completely improbable and very silly rant about how Ichigo looks chubby all of a sudden? If someone wants to offer an idea for a rant, I’d appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I held on to this chapter in hopes of another review or two. I'm a little disappointed but people are free to do as they please. 
> 
> I am hoping for some thoughts on what other characters will do when they find out- if they seem workable I'd be happy to include them and will give credit where it is due.


	4. Thinking Things Over

It became apparent that he could no longer keep his… Misfortune? Unusual circumstances? …Pregnancy a secret when the meek Ururu (one of Urahara’s spiritually aware employees) mentions that he seems overweight one evening as he made his usual report on what Hollows he had encountered to Urahara.

He had been shaken and returned home swiftly. He leaps into his bedroom’s second story window with ease and alights softly on the sill. He notes that Kon is in his human body and is snoozing on the bed with a swim suit magazine draped across his chest. He shudders when he notices that his pants are unbuttoned and looks away.

Kon is such a pervert. Ichigo has mixed feelings on the artificial soul that inhabits his body when Ichigo is out. Kon is very useful, attending classes for Ichigo so his attendance record is not ruined, taking very good notes in class so Ichigo can learn the material and do his homework, and protects his family and town when Ichigo is not around from the violent spirits, Hollows, as they hunt unaltered human spirits for food. He is actually an alright sort of person.

He just has extremely inappropriate responses to human females, although more so when he is in his lion plushy body. (Ichigo suspects that this might be an over the top attempt to establish his male human identity. Being artificially created he may not have much in the way of a libido and is overcompensating to act more real. There are some people at school who sometimes act the way Kon does. On the other hand, being artificially created he may have been created with an excess of libido. Ichigo has no way of knowing, given that he doesn’t feel inclined to question this particular quirk. However, Ichigo did have a long talk about how Kon should act in public when wearing Ichigo’s body. As a compromise though, Ichigo had to get him various magazines and allow Kon private time in Ichigo’s body.

Usually this did not interrupt Ichigo’s life much and he could ignore what was going on. Sometimes though, Kon did not allow himself enough time to clean up afterwards and Ichigo was confronted by the fact that he was essentially being molested while he could not defend his body. It was disturbing.

Ichigo shakes Kon awake. He stares down at his body, watching the eyes split open as Kon yawns hugely. He slaps a hand over the mouth as Kon notices him and nearly shrieks. Kon is easily startled on waking, something that Ichigo is now well aware of having had his family woken several times late at night by Kon’s exclamations.

“Go get cleaned up,” he whispers harshly and jabs a hand at the bedroom door and towards the bathroom.

Kon flails his way right off the bed with a quiet thump before getting to his feet sheepishly and edging past Ichigo and out the door. Ichigo pulls out his desk chair and sits there. He needs to think.

If he cannot keep his pregnancy secret then he will have to tell the relevant people. Thank god that his human body does not show the growth the way his spiritual body does. He could only imagine what school would be like if he showed up pregnant there.

If he was even allowed to continue after getting pregnant, he knows sometimes girls get kicked out for shameful behavior that is not acceptable in Karakura High students. If they name names and bring up the boy that got them this way, if proven the boy may be kicked out too, although both are allowed to register again with another school or after the pregnancy is over.

And how would he explain the pregnancy as a man? That a mad scientist got a hold of him? (Completely true by the way- Urahara is certainly a mad scientist and has done things of an unknown nature to him while he was out.)

But for now he does not need to worry about that. He just needs to figure out the best way for his spiritually aware companions to learn the news that he was soon to be a father. He leans back in his chair and stares down at his baby bump. It is still pretty small in proportion to himself which is the only reason it has gone unnoticed for so long. He rests a hand on it gingerly. It is disconcerting knowing that a _baby_ is growing inside of him.

He takes a moment to direct angry thoughts at his inner Hollow and Zangetsu. Rationally he knows that neither chose this nor even thought it was possible but… Who else is there to blame? Urahara claims that he had no idea that this was even possible. Perhaps he wouldn’t have. Most hollows are dead after all. Would they even have mating cycles?

Libidos, yes, he remembers Nnoitra (one of Aizen’s ten most powerful Hollows) obscenely shoving his fingers in Orihime’s mouth to shut her up when Ichigo had been trying to rescue her from Hueco Mundo. Afterwards he learned from Orihime that while that was the first time any male Arrancar had touched her during her stay (Ulquiorra- another of Aizen’s ten most powerful Hollows- was her guard and captor and was a very effective protector who inspired fear in most of his inferiors) Nnoitra had said some rather gross things to her or in her hearing about her and her supposed relationship with Ulquiorra.

Perhaps Ichigo’s inner Hollow is unique in its behavior because Ichigo, and therefore the Hollow, is still alive. Of course, with only nine beings in existence with inner hollows the sample size is too small to extrapolate that his hollow would still be unique if there were more Visored (Shinigami with inner hollows like himself).  Although, perhaps there is a tenth. Ichigo sometimes wonders if Urahara has the powers of a Hollow as well. Not with any good cause, Ichigo will admit, but just because the man is so creepy. It would explain why he chooses to hide his eyes with that striped green hat of his. Given that he blocks the emission of the spiritual power that he produces to prevent others from detecting him, his eyes would be the next greatest tell as they would turn black with yellow or white irises if his Hollow powers were drawing close to the surface.

He sighs out in the gloom of his bedroom. Idle speculation to avoid thinking about the important things, he scolds himself. The door creaks open and his eyes flash over to the doorway. Oh, it is just Kon coming back. Kon changes outfits into a t-shirt and shorts before getting back into bed. He pointedly ignores Ichigo now and turns his back to his owner as the modified soul attempts to get back to sleep. (Ichigo averts his eyes to the papers on his desk while Kon changes. It may be his body but he has been conditioned to look away in the school locker rooms and feels awkward seeing at anyone in a state of undress. This whole sharing one body thing is weird.)

He wonders who he should tell first. The most important Shinigami in his life already know- his father, Isshin, and mentor, Urahara- or are absent like Rukia. He considers that he will need to tell his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, as well as his living friends: Sado (who is calm and accepting), Tatsuki (aggressive and competitive but also honorable and caring), Orihime (sometimes ditzy but intelligent and very friendly), Mizuiro (level-headed and clever) and the easily flustered and dramatic Keigo.

His roaming eyes catch the steady red glow of his alarm clock's display. It is growing late and he needs sleep too. He sighs and changes out of his Shinigami uniform and into some night clothes as well. He joins Kon on the bed and is quite grateful that his bed is just big enough for two to sleep in without touching. (Part of his deal with Kon is that whoever goes to bed first in his body sleeps in his body. Kon has fewer nightmares as well, which increases the amount of rest his body gets.)

* * *

_Completed 3/25/15. Word Count 1458. As ever, I would love to hear my readers thoughts._


	5. The Cat Who Got Answers

_Music suggestion for the beginning of this chapter:_ Alchemy _by Johnny Hollow._

**Cat Who Got Answers**

Grass whispers under his feet as he walks along the edge of the concrete-bottomed river. He's working on his reiryoku control as he tries not to think how to tell his friends about his current circumstances. Though the air is cool this close to the water he is sweating lightly as he concentrates on holding a thin layer of his spiritual energy over his body. It needs to be far enough out so it doesn't destroy his clothes (his energy is rather potent) but near enough it doesn't kill the grass. It has the added affect of warding off the insects whining by his ears. He suspects that if someone like Ishida were here, someone able to see reiryoku, he would look like he is at the point of an inverted cone whose wide end is cut off somewhere above his hair.

The grass hisses above him as a black cat slides down the slope in his general direction. Soon it joins him in his walk along the water's edge. The companionable silence is pleasant but after about eight or so minutes the cat speaks.

“Ichigo,” the cat greets in a deep voice.

He jerks his head in acknowledgment. “Yoruichi. Am I needed for something back at the shop?”

The cat shakes its head. “I'm just here to check up on you.”

He kicks at a pebble and it plops into the water. “Huh. Did Sandle-Hat put you up to it?”

The cat shrugs. “He told me something was up and I came to hear about it from you.”

Ichigo considers this as he walks. Yoruichi is a reasonably trustworthy confident. She couldn't be trusted to give much information, even if it could have been used, but by the same token she rarely gave out secrets, even if drunk. He suspected that it came from heading the branch of Shinigami that most resembled ninja. He nods to himself.

“Yeah, I'm in a spot of trouble. Nothing I can't handle, so I would prefer you keep it to yourself. I'll tell people about it myself when I feel like letting them know.”

“Certainly, Ichigo,” the cat responds solemnly.

“About three months ago, or thereabouts, my inner hollow was acting up. Neither Zangetsu or I could get him to shut up. Finally we found a solution. A couple of days ago, I'd noticed I was over weight in my soul form. Dad got Urahara to check it out and it turns out...” Ichigo sighed. “It turns out, I'm pregnant somehow.”

The cat froze with one foot still in the air. “Run that by me again?”

Ichigo stops and crouches down to face the cat directly. “The solution that Zangetsu and I came up with to shut up the hollow, was for Zangetsu to have sex with him. It worked and I did my best not to think about it much. Somehow, Zangetsu having sex with my inner hollow ended up with my having some sort of sympathy pregnancy, except there's really a baby.”

Again, I'd prefer you not tell anyone else how I got pregnant. I'll do that when I feel like it.”

Yoruichi twitched from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail in a full body shudder.

“How? How would that even work?”She protests. “A Zangetsu is your Zanpakuto, a spirit blade made from your soul. The hollow is part of you too, the dead part.”

Ichigo shrugs. “Hollows usually resemble animals and non-gendered ones at that. Maybe they all have some sort of animal-esque breeding seasons but it is suppressed by the continual state of seeming starvation. Maybe the most powerful ones, the ones that usually stay in Hueco Mundo where not much can be learned about them, are the only ones that are well enough fed to have sex and breed somehow, same as the dead in the Soul Society.”

“Because my inner hollow is still part of me he does not suffer from starvation and we are well above average in power. So he was able to to enter a reproductive cycle. As he lives in my inner world, which is only populated by Zangetsu and myself, both males, he was forced to adapt to be able to carry offspring. Not that he seems to mind.” Ichigo scowls.

Yoruichi fluffs up, before sitting and grooming the fur back into place beginning with quick licks to her chest. She pauses to say, “That seems plausible. Any thoughts on how you got pregnant.”

Ichigo grunts. “I've got a guess and I don't want to think about it. Zangetsu is pretty sure he knows but he hasn't told me yet because I don't want to hear it. Sandle-Hat thinks my current condition is pretty normal so far, aside from being a guy and all, so I don't think I need to get the answer right now.”

They stroll until they reach a the next bridge over the river and Ichigo turns to go home.

Yuroichi has recovered herself well enough and she calls out as he walks away. “Hey, Ichigo. Let me know if you have problems. I'll help if I can. Also, I expect to be named godmother!”

Ichigo raises a hand in farewell, not looking back at the black cat sitting on a bridge support.

He supposes that Yuroichi might make a decent godmother. At the very least she qualifies as powerful enough to protect his kid against almost anything that might come its way. And she doesn't like Chappy the Rabbit. It could work.   
  
..--~~``*``~~--..

Omake:

Renji, "Hey, Ichigo! Rukia came to me with this weird idea that you've got a trout in the well. She insists I come see you and bring a gift, so here. Make sure she knows I gave you the thing. Don't know how she thinks it could possibly be true though."

Ichigo made an inquiring noise as he bookmarked his page in his textbook and looked back up. "Not sure what she means by that either. I've never heard that term before."

Renji flopped onto the chair across from him and shoved an oddly shaped, paper wrapped object over the table.

"Oh, trout in the well? It's the same thing as saying some chick's in the family way or in a delicate condition."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "She's saying that, is she?"

Renji snorted. "I bet she got the idea from those crazy comics she was reading when she stayed with you. You know, I got my hands on one of those, meaning to tease her over reading some silly romance novel. I flipped it open and ended up on a page where two nearly naked guys were getting it on. Damn crazy girl, reading that sort of stuff. But I'm sure I saw one of them with a bulging gut towards the end. Anyway, go on, open it."

Ichigo warily ripped the paper along its seams revealing a child's toy.

Much the same way that living world toys made light of dangerous animals apparently so too did Soul Society. The thing was a stuffed animal that was reminiscent of some sort of Hollow-fied rabbit, with a white satin face and strawberry-seed patterned cotton body. Two black satin circles, one on the chest and the other on the back, represented the missing Chain of Fate.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Thanks," he said flatly. "You can tell her I appreciated your gift."  
  
..--~~``*``~~--..

 _As ever, I crave reviews! Let me know what you think! And just think, it's been less than five months since I updated this time. 1,250 words, written on 8/15/15._  
  
I plan to write reactions from most of the living main characters and a few of the dead but they will likely vary on the shorter side between the length of Yoruichi's and Renji's. You, my dear readers, are free and encouraged to make suggestions as to how certain characters react. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting my thoughts and anyone else's that I can before beginning with the next reveal, this time to his sisters.

Ichigo shifted in the covers of his bed as he contemplated going downstairs for dinner. HE could hear the clack, rattle, and chinking of pans and dishes being moved around and the tantalizing smell wafting upstairs was making his stomach growl in an animal-esque way. 

He had been growing unusually tired lately and suspected it was time he told his little sisters what was going on. He knew full well that they knew something was going on. However, as they had no way of suspecting the truth they were forced to assume some sort of illness.

He shoved the blanket off and swung his legs off the bed. Still prone, he shuddered as Kon scampered up his ankle and leg.

“Oi, Ichigo! If you aren't going to go get dinner, let me take your body so I can!” The mod-soul nodded his little lion head emphatically from his stance on Ichigo's chest.  
Ichigo snorted, grabbing the stuffed toy and pushing himself up with his other arm. The lion squawked.  
“I'm going to go eat. I've got something to tell them anyway and I can be sure everyone will be there tonight.”

 

\------

 

Drabble update. 10/21/15, 193 words.  
 _It's been a very long time since I've read any of the manga, anime, or even fanfiction about Ichigo's sisters so if anyone can offer thoughts on how this conversation should go, I would love to hear them._

_Thank you very much for your review on the last chapter SilverGreeneye!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? It's meant to be rather silly and I have ignored the fact that evidentially the old man is no longer Ichigo's Zanpakuto but I have not kept up with the show or manga for some time, I'm afraid. I also realize they must be horribly out of character, but… Really the same reason why. I hope you have enjoyed it and I would love some feed back. 
> 
> Edited on 11/25/13. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net and then to Deviantart.com under the same username.


End file.
